Marcus
This Character is on the Roster and available for play. Description Marcus is one of those figures that usually gets noticed first in a crowd, simply because the man is a few inches shy of seven feet tall and carries a heavy build. He's not really overly muscular, clearly not a bodybuilder, but isn't really on the fat side either - he's just a big damned boy. Black hair is cut neat and trim just above his collar and out of pale blue eyes, and his skin carries the browned tan of a caucasian that's spent a majority of his time out in the sun in the southern half of the United States, meaning his left arm is slightly more tanned than the right (AKA 'Drivers arm), and the tan fades a bit below the waist and above the knees. Today the large man is dressed out as one of Haplin's Finest: wearing the unmistakable duty blues of a local police officer, the tag on his pocket proclaims his last name is Walker, brandishing the single stripe of a new member to the force on his lapels and arms. A shield bearing his badge number is pinned to the opposite breast, and an equipment belt holding his things and a holstered handgun, cinches around his waist. His boots are polished and in good repair, and a pair of mirrored shades usually rest on the top of his head or the bridge of his nose. History Marcus Walker was born in Gainesville, Alabama to a local Sheriff's Deputy and her husband, early in 1979. The couple was not destitute, but tended to epitomize the stereotype of Caucasian Southerners Who Like Guns. Marcus's father died when he was very young, before Marcus would find out about how his father was a warrior for Gaia and fell in a pitched battle with a hive the sept was destroying. The story, however, inspired the young man to want to follow in his father's footsteps, and when it became more and more apparent that the Change was never going to hit him, Marcus took a second option: to join law enforcement like his mother. Rather than training to become a Sheriff's Deputy, Marcus ended up signing on with the city's police department, and despite how the young man's abnormally large size seemed to make him rather fitted for tactical or SWAT operations, he tested well and showed an aptitude for investigation, and ended up earning himself a detective's shield after a few years slogging through Patrol. That could have been the end of Marcus' story. True, his blood carried a bit of refinement to it, and eventually a wolf of the tribe would step up and claim the man for herself. A trailer would be bought. Marcus would show up on an episode of Cops a couple of times, dragging an abusive husband out of their trailer while a woman with bruises and curlers in her hair chases after screaming, "NO WAIT I LOVE HIM!" But then if that had all happened, this wouldn't be an application, would it? No, of course, things got twisted. Marcus spent a good decade doing a good job as a detective for Gainesville. The department showed an elevated close rate over the period of time before he joined the force, and Marcus' Captain was happy with his performance. No outstanding events, no heroic saves or cases, just a good officer. He had an apartment of his own, friends on the force, and spent every other weekend helping out at the city's homeless shelter But 2013 is when the right turn began. Pursuing an armed robber he had walked in on, Marcus chased down, shot, and killed the robber and his accomplice after having taken a round in his arm, himself. The incident could have been that heroic event that got him elevated to a Lieutenant's position, except the robber's accomplice was a favored son of one of the 'good old boy' families in the area, and they had a LOT of influence. Before Marcus was even out of the hospital, the 'situation' had changed so that now it was claimed the accomplice wasn't in on the robbery at all, and had no gun, and Marcus was indiscriminately firing into the crowd to gun the robber down. While IAB later wiped these claims out as fabrication and cleared Marcus to return to work, the animosity from the slain boy's family elders was palpable. Businesses in town under their sway became hostile to him overnight. Marcus could have slogged through this, and eventually worn them down, or asked the sept's help in dealing with the problem, but then Cori herself was severely mangled in a fight, losing fingers on one hand and extensively scarred to the point even her regeneration could not repair all the damage. As an idle fantasy, Marcus had been already shopping around for places he could move to get away from the hostile attitude Gainesville had been turning on him, but when Cori was injured, it became more than a fantasy. Haplin's status as sort of an 'eye in the storm' for Garou seemed like it could be what both of them were looking for, and after a few weeks of talking it over, the two agreed that maybe it was worth trying out. Transfer orders requested, phone interviews with Deliverance PD conducted, and now it seemed that the couple would be celebrating Halloween in Deliverance. Category:Garou Kinfolk Category:Roster